Steps to our Fifth Year
by slayer0109
Summary: It's Sachiko and Yumi's fifth wedding anniversary and they are spending the entire day together! One-shot


**A/N:** Hey! So today officially marks 5 years of writing fan fiction. It's crazy to think (and maybe a little depressing) that it's been 5 years already. It felt like I just started this a year or two ago. I know I don't post nearly as rapidly as I used to, but I still see the same people reviewing and or sending me PM's and it's amazing. Thank all of you who have left reviews or messaged me. I still love talking with people on here. I also wanted to quickly apologize about Reality Check, this story here kind of took it's spotlight for a little bit. I will be going back to that story now that this is done. I just had to get this out by today :x Anyways, I really just wanted to thank everyone again and say that I will still be writing, even if it is a little slower than I used to. I hope you enjoy this story, as with all of my anniversary stories, they are just kind of long fluffy, fun one shots.

* * *

Sachiko took a deep breath and stretched her shoulders for a moment before relaxing and slowly opening her eyes. The first thing to come into sight was the top of Yumi's head which was resting on her bare shoulder. She could feel Yumi's leg lying on top of her and an arm wrapped tightly around her stomach.

Sachiko smiled, this was the best way for them to wake up on their anniversary, a day that she had been looking forward to all week. Admittedly, they had a rather romantic night the night before, but Sachiko had plans. She wanted to treat Yumi to a truly romantic night and surprise her with a day off tomorrow. She had thought about trying to get time off again like Yumi did for them the year before and take a trip, but unfortunately this year they were really busy with work. She had convinced her father to give them Monday off however to enjoy this night. Sachiko knew he couldn't say no to her or Yumi when it came to things like this.

She glanced to the clock to see that it was already going on nine in the morning, which meant they unfortunately had to get up. All she wanted to do was lay there with her wife and just enjoy her thoughts and the closeness of Yumi.

With a small sigh she leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Yumi's head which caused her to jump to life startled. Sachiko laughed at the look on Yumi's face before propping herself up on her elbow and leaning over give Yumi a morning kiss. She didn't expect Yumi to pull her into the kiss as much as she did and as a result Sachiko ended up over top of Yumi by the end of it.

"Good morning," Yumi said against Sachiko's lips as the kiss came to an end.

"A very good morning," Sachiko replied before giving Yumi another quick kiss. "Happy anniversary."

Yumi couldn't help but smile, "happy anniversary to you too."

"So what do you want to do today? You don't have any surprise vacations planned this year do you?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi gave her a teasing look.

"I don't know, I guess you will have to wait and see," Yumi said as Sachiko's eyes narrowed.

"Well it would certainly ruin my plans, and I don't want to spoil them, but my plans end with us wearing what we are now in this very bed."

Yumi grinned, "your plans certainly sound more interesting than anything I had thought of."

"Good," Sachiko smiled before climbing out of bed and extending a hand to her wife who was momentarily distracted by her nude form. Sachiko cleared her throat which seemed to get Yumi to realize she was staring. "Join me?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow curiously but took Sachiko's hand almost instantly. Sachiko helped her out of bed and led her towards the connected bathroom. She watched as Sachiko turn the water on to heat up before turning back to her. "We have lunch with our friends at a place that I know you will love. Then after that we will be enjoying the rest of the day together."

"That is all the detail I'm going to get?" Yumi pouted as Sachiko chuckled before taking Yumi's hands in her own and smiling at her. Sachiko couldn't help but wonder how she got so lucky to be with Yumi.

"How about this," Sachiko offered, "I didn't plan on telling you anything and I also planned on giving you my full attention during this shower. However, because you are so beautiful, I think you may be able to get a detail or two out of me."

Yumi grinned, "and how might I do that in the shower?" She asked as Sachiko stepped in before poking her head around the shower curtain.

"I guess you will just have to be creative."

 **-X-X-**

Yumi glanced over to Sachiko who was looking out of the passenger window of the car completely unaware she was being watched. The morning had been amazing, a perfect way to start off their anniversary. She wondered what else was in store though, because Sachiko took her time loving Yumi in the shower this morning. Once Sachiko had started, Yumi simply forgot that she was trying for details and just enjoyed anything her wife wanted to give her.

She smiled as she reached for Sachiko's free hand and intertwined their fingers before bringing her hand up and placing a kiss on it. "I love you, Sachiko."

Sachiko turned to her with a warm smile, "I love you too," she said before seeing the light turn green and feeling the car start moving again.

A sort of blissful silence hung in the air as Sachiko thought of all of the times she'd had with Yumi over the years. The memory bringing a smile to her face was the day she married her. That day she would never forget, it was the best day of her life. She remembered how happy and how in love she was on that day. Nothing had changed since that day, except maybe that she was certain she had fallen even further in love with her wife.

"What are you thinking about?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko turned her head from the passenger window and smiled.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to be able to spend the rest of my life calling you my wife," Sachiko said simply as Yumi smiled. "I just like to remember everything that I've been through with you, all the amazing times we've had. Before I met you I don't think I thought it possible to actually love someone as much as I love you. I thought that only existed in fairy tales."

"I feel the same way," Yumi said as they approached another stop light. "I remember wondering how you would choose someone like me. You are an Ogasawara, you could have had any guy you wanted, yet you picked me, just a plain girl from an average family."

"There is nothing plain about you," Sachiko said as she gave Yumi's hand a squeeze for a moment. "I know you think there is nothing special about you, but to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I never cared where you came from, I just knew when I saw you that something was different. I wanted to get to know you. I never would have even imagined back then that I was fixing my future wife's scarf on that day. . . Just remember that no matter what you think, I love you because of who you are, even if that is a plain and simple girl. You are my Yumi and I wouldn't change a single thing about you because you are perfect in my eyes."

Yumi smiled brightly at her wife's words as she parked the car outside the restaurant. She had heard similar words many times before, but even now after years together, it still surprised her just how much Sachiko loved her.

"Besides, you are an Ogasawara now too," Sachiko added a moment later as she echoed Yumi's move earlier and lifted her hand before placing a kiss on it.

"You're right," Yumi said as she let go of Sachiko's hand to put the car in park. Once that was done and she was free of the wheel, she leaned over, closed her eyes, and pulled her wife into the most loving, tender kiss.

 _Tap, tap tap..._

Yumi's eyes opened but she didn't pull away from the kiss right away. "I love you, more than I can express with words."

Sachiko searched her eyes for a moment before smiling, "I do too."

 _Tap, tap, tap. . ._

"I don't love our friends right now though," Yumi grumbled as the tapping happened again. Reluctantly the two pulled away from the kiss and got out of the car.

"Sorry for disturbing you, I just wanted to let you know lunch is inside not out here," Sei teased before quickly stepping away from her own wife to avoid the inevitable smack to the back of the head.

Sachiko smiled as she went over behind Yumi and wrapped her arms around her. "It is our anniversary, I am treating Yumi to whatever she wants. It sounds like you might be jealous."

"Pff, I'm not jealous, I just. . ." Sei paused for a moment trying to think of a quick comeback. Unfortunately, she had nothing. "I was just hungry and didn't want to keep everyone waiting."

Youko rolled her eyes, "you know I might give you a kiss like that if you were as romantic as Sachiko. Truly, I don't know how you two are always so lovey-dovey all the time."

Sei grinned before putting and arm around Youko's shoulder and placing a kiss on her cheek. "You love me the way I am, besides those two are an anomaly."

"It could just be that they're normal and you're an anomaly, Sei-sama. You are basically an immature energy drink disguised as a human," a familiar voice said as the girls turned to see Yoshino approaching them.

"I don't recall asking for your input," Sei said as Yoshino stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's actually pretty accurate," Youko agreed as she glanced over towards Rei's car to see Rei shutting the door before joining them. "Now that most of us are here, we should grab our table. Shimako and Noriko should be here soon."

All the girls nodded as they started walking towards the entrance of the building.

"Sachiko, Yumi, I hope you have had a good anniversary so far," Rei said as she caught up with the group.

Yumi smiled as she looked down to her hand being held by Sachiko, "it's been wonderful so far."

"What are your plans for today?" Rei asked curiously as Sachiko smiled, she knew Yumi wanted to know.

"Unfortunately, that is a secret while she is around," Sachiko replied as she looked to Yumi. "I promise that it will be romantic and that you will love it though."

Yumi could only smile in response as she followed her friends with her wife to their table before taking a seat. Of course, Sachiko wasted no time in pulling Yumi's chair out for her before sitting herself.

"Thank you," Yumi said before leaning over and placing a kiss on Sachiko's cheek.

Sachiko just smiled before lifting the menu off the table in front of her. She wasn't sure why she needed to look at it, she had thoroughly looked through the menu online to make sure Yumi would enjoy it.

She decided to help Yumi instead, by giving her some suggestions and pointing out some stuff that she knew Yumi liked.

"So, Yumi-chan, how does it feel to still be married to the old ball and chain after five years?" Sei asked as Youko shook her head, it wasn't the first time she had referred to Sachiko as that. She knew it usually got a rise out of Sachiko.

Yumi smiled, "I feel like I'm more in love with my beautiful wife more now than I ever have been."

Sachiko glanced to her and smiled before leaning over and giving her a kiss. "I feel the same," she said just loud enough for Yumi to hear.

"Well it's good to see that some things never change," Youko said before Sei could make any comment about the two.

Sachiko just smiled at the comment. The rest of the lunch went on without too much teasing. There was mostly just conversation about work and any future plans that they might make. When the time to leave finally came, Youko insisted on paying their bill.

"Onee-sama, you don't have to do this," Sachiko tried to argue, but Youko wasn't having any of it.

"Today is a special day for both of you, consider this a small present."

Sachiko was about to say something when she felt Yumi's hand on her shoulder. A silent communication telling Sachiko that she wasn't changing Youko's mind. Youko smiled, she remembered a day where the communication between the two was usually the cause of all their problems. It seemed those days were truly in the past now.

"Thank you for the present," Yumi simply said as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Onee-sama. If you don't mind, I think we are going to leave," Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow as she glanced to her wife. "We have somewhere that we need to be."

Youko smiled as she glanced to Yumi who obviously had no idea what Sachiko was referring to. "Of course, you two have a great day."

"Thank you," Sachiko said as she stood from her chair before taking Yumi's hand and helping her up.

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko held the door open for her.

"I have something planned, but I need the keys. I will be driving from here," she explained as Yumi handed her the keys before going around to the passenger side of the car. "I hope you like what I have planned."

"I could sleep happy if our day ended here," Yumi assured her before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

Sachiko smiled as she started the car, "it shouldn't take us too long to get where we are going. You are pretty familiar with it."

Yumi raised an eyebrow at her as Sachiko began to drive. It wasn't long before things started to look rather familiar to Yumi, but she shook the idea out of her head. It wasn't until Sachiko pulled into an empty parking lot at their school that Yumi questioned what they were doing.

"What are we doing here?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko smiled at her before stepping out of the car. She sighed at her wife's silence before stepping out of the car herself. Sachiko was waiting for her with an extended hand by the front of the car. "You're not going to answer me are you?"

Sachiko thought for a moment as they began walking towards the familiar path they took so long ago. "Let me answer with a question. . . Do you remember this path?"

Yumi looked at her confused for a moment before looking at the path before them. "Of course I remember this path. I always used to wait for you to arrive right over there by the gate," Yumi said pointing towards the gate.

Sachiko smiled at the memory of seeing Yumi at the gate every morning. "Do you remember the last time we walked down this path together?"

Yumi thought for a moment before sighing a little. She had been so torn on Sachiko's last day at school. She knew she would be close by, but without seeing her daily she wondered if they would become distant. "I was so worried that things might not work out if I didn't get to see you daily."

"We talked every single night on the phone and I visited as often as I could."

Yumi smiled, "every night at seven, I remember. Do you remember the sleep overs?"

Sachiko chuckled and nodded, "my parents thought it was so odd for their daughter in college to be having sleep overs. . . It makes me wonder if they knew what we were really up to."

"This place holds so many memories," Yumi breathed as she took in her surroundings as the girls walked that familiar path. "In a way it's kind of sad that it's over."

Sachiko nodded, it seemed they were both feeling a little nostalgic.

"It doesn't look like a thing has changed. I wonder if the old council room is still the way we left it?"

"I'm sure it's being cared for just as well as we cared for it," Sachiko said knowing they couldn't enter the building. It had most likely been locked up for the summer.

"I hope you're right," Yumi said trying to imagine what the new council was like as the continued down the path. "Oh, hey I remember that bench."

Sachiko raised her eyebrow, she couldn't recall anything specific happening there. "What do you remember about it?"

Yumi smiled thinking about how silly this sounded now. "I remember being jealous here. It was Valentine's day and random girls kept giving you chocolates. It was our first Valentine's day together and I wanted you all to myself."

Sachiko chuckled, "I do vaguely remember you acting odd while we were at this bench. We exchanged gifts in the council room and you told me you didn't like me accepting gifts from the other girls."

"Yea, I think Youko-sama was there too," Yumi said as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes she was, and do you remember what she said?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi thought for a moment before shaking her head. "She said I would get my own dose of jealously when you started getting gifts which did happen. I just never told you how jealous I became. I wrote about it in my diary when I got home from school that day."

Yumi chuckled a little at that thought, she had read through many of Sachiko's diaries from her college days. Even today Sachiko kept up with them, but they weren't just for her, she shared them all with Yumi. She mostly did it to look back on their life together.

"I never would have imagined I would be here one day with you as my wife," Yumi said thinking back to the days where she was afraid of upsetting Sachiko. "I was so nervous about messing up when I first met you."

"So was I," Sachiko replied as she glanced to Yumi and started leading her down another path. "I was so worried that I would scare you off. The truth was, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Yumi smiled as they approached a familiar spot, "just think, it all started right here, with you stopping to fix my scarf one morning."

"You're right," Sachiko said as she let go of Yumi's hand. "It did all start here, which is why I wanted to visit this place today. We still have the picture of me fixing your scarf at home, but I wanted to update it. We've been married for five years, and I thought that maybe we could make this a special memory by visiting the spot where we first met."

"How would we do that?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko dug through a small bag that she had been carrying and pulled out a camera.

"I wanted to take another picture, with just me and you in the same spot that we were so many years ago."

Yumi didn't respond, she just wore that same smile that she had from the moment they arrived. Such a simple thing was bringing forth such strong feelings of love for Sachiko.

"Stand right here," Sachiko said as she glanced to the camera that had been setup to take a picture after a set time. Yumi just looked up at her still smiling which caused Sachiko to smile. "I love you and I hope you enjoyed this little trip down memory lane," she said before wrapping her arms around Yumi's waist and pulling her in for a kiss as the camera flash went off.

Once the kiss broke, Yumi rested her head right under Sachiko's for a moment enjoying the closeness. "I love you too, this has been a wonderful experience."

"Good, but the day isn't over yet. In fact we need to stop somewhere on the way home. I am making us dinner tonight, and we need a few things."

"Oh, and what will I be doing?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko thought for a moment.

"Relaxing in any way you choose."

"You know this day is for both us, right?"

Sachiko nodded, "I know, but last year you surprised me with so much. I figured this year, it could be all about you."

"Well, thank you," Yumi said as the two finally stepped away from each other and Sachiko went to see how the picture turned out.

"It's wonderful," Sachiko said as she showed the picture to Yumi.

"We will have to get this one framed. I wonder if our friends will notice it next to the other one?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shrugged before putting the camera back in her bag.

"I'm certain Onee-sama will. We should get going though, we aren't getting our ingredients from just any place tonight. I will only give my wife the absolute best today," Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow. Sachiko just simply chuckled before taking her hand, "you will see when we get there."

 **A few hours later. . .**

 _"Five years. . . Can you believe it? We have been married for five years and still I worry that one day I will wake up on this will just have been the best dream I've ever had. For five years now, I have been able to start my day with a smile because I've had you as my lovely wife. For five years, I have been able to build a life I wouldn't trade for the world with just you. For five years, I have fallen even more in love with you, I just hope I can convey that._

 _You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep. You are the reason I can make it through a tough day, because I know you will be there at the end of it. Words fail to describe how much I love you, but I will keep trying to tell you as long as you let me._

 _Five years ago you became my wife and made me the happiest girl in the world. Long before that you told me you loved me and gave me hope of a bright future. Today, we celebrate that bright future and fall even more in love. . . I love you, Yumi, happy anniversary._

 _Your loving wife,_

 _Sachiko"_

Yumi took a deep breath as she held the note close to her chest for a moment before wiping one of her eyes. Sachiko always seemed to get her to feel this way after reading on her love letters. Even though this one was simple and rather short compared to the others, it described a lot of what Yumi felt. It always struck her when she thought about her life. She was married to the love of her life, living in a house she never thought imaginable. To top it off she was still working in the office right next to Sachiko.

Yumi took another deep breath as she thought about her life a little more. She could only smile as it kept going back to her wonderful wife. Speaking of which, her wife was making her dinner right now. Yumi had strict instructions to come up to their room and relax for an hour or so.

She still felt bad that Sachiko was cooking though, she felt like she should help out. With that in mind she decided that even though Sachiko hadn't come and got her, she would go see if she needed help.

She put Sachiko's note away someplace safe so it wouldn't get ruined or lost before leaving their bedroom and heading down the stairs. She was instantly hit by the smell of her favorite food. "That smells amazing!"

"Stop!"

Yumi immediately froze just as Sachiko came out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in hand. "You are not allowed in here until I say."

"But it smells so good and I want to spend time with you," Yumi pouted as Sachiko smiled before leaning in quick it get a kiss.

"It will be ready in about ten minutes. I will call you down here when it's done. For now, you should go back up to the bedroom and check the note I put in my diary. It should be sticking out just slightly, it has instructions. If you can't find it, yell for me, I will come get it," Sachiko explained before smiling and waiting for Yumi to sigh before turning around to go back to their bedroom.

Once she was up there, she went over to Sachiko's side of the bed and picked up her diary. Sure enough, just like Sachiko had said there was a piece of paper sticking out just slightly. Yumi grabbed it and sat down on the edge of the bed before unfolding it and seeing that it was a list of things to do.

The first was to go into the closet and pick out her favorite dress and put it on. Once that was done, she was to read the love letter that Sachiko had given her, but she had already done that. The last step was to just simply wait for Sachiko to call her down.

Thankfully, picking out her dress and putting it on took enough time. She couldn't help but touch up a little in the bathroom either. After doing all that it was only a few minutes before she heard a knock at the bedroom door. She raised her eyebrow at the noise before going over and opening the door.

Her nostril's flared when she saw her wife standing before her dressed for a romantic night out. "You look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Sachiko replied with a smile before holding her hand out for Yumi to take. "We should head down before the food gets cold."

Yumi just simply nodded before taking her wife's hand and being led down the stairs. It felt kind of odd wearing such nice clothing for a dinner at their own house. Once they entered the kitchen however, Yumi wondered if she was dressed up enough.

The lights were dimmed and there were candles lit at the dinner table. Yumi could see their food already served and waiting along with two empty wine glasses and a bottle of her favorite wine.

"You did all this for me?" Yumi asked with a loving smile as she turned to Sachiko who just simply nodded.

"I wanted this day to be just about us, and I couldn't think of a better way than a romantic dinner in our own home," Sachiko said as Yumi gave her a long hug.

"I love it, and I love you," Yumi said as she rested her head against Sachiko's chest and looked at the table.

Sachiko smiled, "I love you too, Yumi. Now let's eat before it gets cold," she said before stepping away from Yumi to pull out a chair for her.

Yumi gladly took her seat before watching Sachiko walk around her to pour her some wine. "I got your favorite," she added as she poured her own glass before setting the bottle down and taking a seat across from Yumi.

"Thank you for all of this," Yumi said before shaking her head. "Not just for this, for everything. Today has been amazing. I didn't think I could love you more than I did when I woke up this morning, but I've been proven wrong again."

Sachiko smiled, "I've felt that way many times. I just hope you enjoyed today as much as I have. After this all I have planned is maybe watching a movie together and then heading to bed early. If I get my way, it may be a rather long night."

Yumi blushed a little, "the perfect time to thank you properly for today, but we can't stay up too late. We have work in the morning."

Sachiko just simply smiled back and nodded before starting to eat her food, she would let Yumi know the good news later.

 **A few hours later. . .**

Yumi smiled at Sachiko as she took another drink of her wine. It had been a little while since their movie ended. Admittedly, they hadn't really watched much of it. They had reminisced about the past and looked through an old photo album together.

"Do you remember when Yoshino walked in on us making out in the green house during lunch that one time?" Yumi asked as Sachiko grinned and nodded.

"I vaguely remember her being there. I remember more that you were all over me in that green house."

Yumi rolled her eyes, "if I recall correctly you are the one that initiated that, and the one who started taking it further."

Sachiko took a drink of her wine before smiling back at Yumi, "let's just be glad she came in when she did then, because you weren't fighting my advances off at all."

"Have I ever resisted your advances?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko chuckled.

"No more than I've resisted yours," she replied. "How about that time my parents went out of town unexpectedly. You slept over Friday and Saturday night that weekend."

Yumi smiled, "my parents still don't know to this day that your parents weren't actually home either of those days. Back then I don't recall if we had told them yet though that we were together."

"I'm not sure, but we were most certainly together that weekend. I think that is the longest we've gone without clothes in one period of time," Sachiko said as Yumi blushed a little before taking another sip of her wine. That weekend had been full of experiences.

"I think it's the most time we've spent in bed together in one weekend. Not that I'm complaining, that weekend was amazing. I was so out of it when Monday came, I'm surprised our friends didn't question what happened to me."

Sachiko just smiled at the memory, she too had been very tired that following Monday. "Do you remember our first date after we came out to our parents? We were both still in college."

"I don't think I will ever forget it, the dress you bought me cost so much. I still have it to this day," Yumi said as she thought back to that day where Sachiko had her trying on dresses. She had refused to tell Yumi how much any of them costs, she just insisted she pick the one she like the most. Yumi couldn't convince her that it was too much when they got to the register however.

"It was our first proper date as a known couple. I still get a weird feeling when I think about it. Everything about that day and especially that night just makes me happy. I think it was the first date where I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you and nothing could stop us."

Yumi didn't say anything she just smiled before getting up and grabbing Sachiko's wine glass. She set them on the table in front of them before climbing onto Sachiko's lap still smiling. "I will never forget that date. I felt the same, and it's times like that where I wonder how I got so lucky to be with you," she said never taking her eyes off of Sachiko's. "I love you," she said a moment later before slowly leaning in and placing her lips against her wife's.

Sachiko kissed her back as much as she could as her hands snaked around Yumi's back. With careful movements, Sachiko rolled Yumi onto her back without ever breaking the kiss. "I love you more," she finally said against Yumi's lips.

"Not possible," Yumi breathed back as she wrapped her arms around Sachiko's and continued to kiss her.

"We should move this to the bedroom," Sachiko said a few minutes later after breaking another kiss and looking into Yumi's eyes. Yumi didn't say anything, she just nodded before standing with Sachiko to head to their room.

They didn't even make it to their bedroom door before they were lip locked again, but this time Sachiko was pulling at the bottom of Yumi's shirt. The kiss broke only momentarily so they could take their shirts off. As soon as they hit the floor Sachiko pushed Yumi back onto their bed and crawled over top of her. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of this."

Yumi glanced to their alarm clock quick before frowning a little, "we are going to be so tired tomorrow morning."

Sachiko smiled widely before giving Yumi a kiss and getting her bra off. "What would you say if I told you that we have tomorrow off?"

"Wait what?" Yumi asked stopping Sachiko from kissing her briefly.

Sachiko chuckled a little before explaining, "I got us the day off tomorrow. I would have gotten more but we are busy at work. So tonight, I can enjoy you as long as I want. How does that sound?"

Yumi grinned, "it sounds like I might just have enough time to thank you for this amazing day," she said before giving Sachiko another kiss. "Thank you again, for everything. I love you, Sachiko."

Sachiko looked into her eyes for a moment before smiling back at her, "I love you too, Yumi."


End file.
